Powers
War of Legends characters may specialize in one power that fits into their personality and species. Many species already have every 'enhanced' abilities as well as several other abilities. If you haven't already please check out the species page. Mystics may have up to three powers, they should be connected though and fit the type of Mystic they are. We would prefer for two to be powers and one to be a manipulation. Kitsune have one power and one manipulation. Mystics/Hunters/Human may have advanced abilities as it is possible for them to have trained but they wouldn't compare to other species. The list below will also give you a better idea of what other species powers actually do. Abilities Reflexes - ability to react faster than normal humans. Senses - ability to see, smell, tease, feel, and/or hear more than a normal human. Speed - ability to move at speeds much faster than a normal human. Strength - ability to have a level of physical strength much higher than normally possibly given their proportions. Vision - ability to see better than possible, clearly in darkness, and magnify to various levels. Flexibility - ability to have absolute range in movement of joints or a series of joints Manipulations Air and Wind Manipulation - ability to control, generate, or absorb air and wind. Celestial Manipulation- ability to manipulate the skies or cosmos Cold and Ice Manipulation - ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice. Darkness or Shadow Manipulation - ability to create or manipulate darkness. Earth Manipulation - ability to control earth; sand, stone, rocks, lava, dirt, or other minerals. Electric Manipulation - ability to control, generate, or absorb electric fields. Forest Manipulation - ability to manipulate forests and everything in them Light Manipulation - ability to control, generate, or absorb light particles. Memory Manipulation - ability to erase or enhance the memories of another. Mountain Manipulation- ability to manipulate mountains and everything in them Plant Manipulation - ability to control, manipulate or animate all forms of plant life. Probability Manipulation - ability to alter probability, causing unlikely things to happen or likely things to no happen. Pyrokinesis - ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control, and absorb fire. Sand Manipulation - ability to create and manipulate sand or like-wise matter. Sound Manipulation - ability to manipulate sound. Teleportation Manipulation - ability to prevent teleportation/orbing or manipulate the destination. Thunder Manipulation - ability to manipulate shockwaves, to create thunder Time Manipulation - ability to manipulate time Voice Manipulation - ability to manipulate ones voice to sound like another. Water and Moisture Manipulation - ability to control, generate, or absorb water. Weather Manipulation - ability to control or mentally affect the weather. Ability generate various natural phenomena like rain, tornadoes, lightning, and ocean currents or control intensity of weather. Void Manipulation - ability to manipulate nothingness Powers Animal Morphing - ability to take on animal forms. May be able to take on abilities of the altered form. Animation - ability to bring inanimate objects to life or free an individual from personification . Apathy- ability to erase emotions in oneself Astral Projection - ability to separate and control one's astral body. Duplication - ability to create physical duplicates of oneself. Electrical Transportation - ability to travel through conduits, such as power lines or telephone lines. Can travel through devices such as televisions, electrical poles, or computers. Empathy - ability to read or sense the emotions and/or control emotions or feelings of others. Energy Blasts - ability to expel various forms of energy from the body. Flight - ability to life off the ground, to ride air currents, or to fly self propelled through the air. Force Field Generation - ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. Fox-Fire - ability to generate and control fox-fire, which will show in the form of fire, electricity, or light. Hypnotic Lullaby - ability to lure one towards the singer Illusion - ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. Invisibility - ability to render the user unseen to the naked eye. Mediumship - ability to see and communicate with the dead. Memory Erasure - ability to erase memories from others, either a certain memory or all Mental Shield - ability to project a force-field that blocks all psychic powers, though can not repel against psychical attacks. Omnipresence - ability to be present anywhere and everywhere simultaneously with limits. Pathokinesis - ability to sense and change emotions in people around them. Power Augmentation - ability to enhance and weaken the powers of others. Precognition - ability to perceive the future. This happens in many ways.... vague dreams while asleep, clearly through ones will power, form like a 'danger sense'. Psionic Blast - ability to overload anothers mind causing pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness, vegetative state, or death with limits. Psychic Weapons - ability to create a weapon of psychic energy that can harm mentally and not physically. Physical Attraction - ability to make ones self appearance so physically appealing that they become irresistible and others feel drawn to them, regardless of gender or species. Seductive Touch - ability to stimulate brain pleasure's center of another through touch Sense Deprivation - ability to be able to cut off their own or others sense; sight, smell, touch, taste, and hearing. Shapeshifting - ability to change appearance or body structure. Siphoning - ability to absorb magic power from another source than oneself Sonic Scream - ability to generate vocal sounds higher amplitude than a normal human. Summoning - ability to summon beings or objects for assistance. Telekinesis - ability to manipulate and control object with ones mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. Telepathy - ability to read the thoughts of or mentally communicate with others. Teleportation - ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between. Temporal Rewind - ability to reverse the effects of a recent event Time Travel - ability to travel back or forth through time. Vibrokinesis - ability to create, shape and manipulate vibrations, through the ground, water, or air.